Preparing coals from charcoal briquettes can be tedious and it can also be very time consuming. The present invention features a coal-preparing device for charcoal briquettes. The device helps prepare coals from charcoal briquettes in an easy and efficient manner. The device of the present invention is portable, and in some embodiments, the device uses a battery operated fan to circulate air.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.